wonderwall
by Stellar BS
Summary: podía, perderlo todo, todos podian desconfiar de él, todos menos ella


Declaración: gundam wing no me pertenece, solo lo uso como medio de distensión, además de que es un excelente medio de expresión

Wonderwall

En un lujoso vehiculo negro viajaba la ministra de relaciones exteriores Relena Darlian, junto a su chofer Pagan, camino a una de las tantas reuniones que en su corta vida participaba de manera activa, pero esta era diferente, tendría que reunirse con los pilotos gundam también, ellos tendrían que enfrentar a la recién inaugurada cámara de senadores, debían dar explicaciones sobre lo acontecido durante la guerra, era una forma de limpiar su imagen, aun habían muchos resentidos.

Los 5 pilotos, se encontraban reunidos en el lugar acordado, silentes e incluso un poco nerviosos, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, ninguno exteriorizaba sus sentimientos.

_Hoy va a ser el día_  
_en que ellos van a recordarte lo que pasó_  
_tú ya deberías de algún modo_  
_haberte dado cuenta__lo que tienes que hacer_

El piloto del wing gundam era el que se mostraba más tenso, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en la reacción que pudiese tener al enterarse de toda la cantidad de asesinatos que cometió durante ese periodo, si bien había sido durante la guerra, eso no le quitaba que eran vidas humanas, personas con sueños de libertad, como él, como ella…

-Relena…- dijo entre dientes, evocando la única persona que confiaba plenamente en él y en la que él confiaba.

_Yo no creo que nadie_  
_sienta lo que siento____por ti ahora_

La limosina se detuvo de golpe frente y la ministra descendió del automóvil, cargaba con el miedo, lo que pudiese llegar a pasar, era incierto, eso lo sabía, eso la tensionaba, sus ojos azul cielo se cruzaron fugazmente con esos ojos azul cobalto, pero no tenían tiempo de hablar, tal vez luego, ahora solo debían escuchar…

_Otra vez, el chisme que está en las calles  
es que tu corazón está quemándose  
estoy seguro que lo has escuchado antes…_

Uno a uno sus errores fueron dichos, toda la gente los miraba, unos asustados al verlos que tan jóvenes, pudieron asesinar a sangre fría, pero ellos no sabían cuanto les dolía hacerlo, otros admirados por su valor, pero a él solo le importaban esos ojos, que evitaban, mirarlo, pero cuando lo hacían mostraban lo único que a él le importaba en ese momento, la ternura y dulzura que lo enloquecía, es que ella jamás se mostró débil, jamás lo dejó solo.

_  
Pero realmente nunca dudaste  
yo no creo que nadie  
sienta lo que siento por ti ahora_

Sin embargo, la reunión que se suponía era solo para aclarar las cosas, comenzó a volverse hostil, los políticos tenían ahora opiniones divididas, eran muchos crímenes para que fueran olvidados, mucha sangre inocente, aquel error que en la mente del 01 no dejaba de pesar, su conciencia la reclamaba ese incidente y la gente ahora… __

y todos los caminos que teníamos que andar están poniéndose difíciles  
y todas las luces que nos guían hacia allá están apagándose  
hay muchas cosas que  
me gustaría decirte  
pero no sé cómo

En su mente, se revivían esas imágenes, antes sin importancia, ahora cobraban sentido, mientras que ella salía en su defensa, le agradecía tanto, el verla como los defendía, quería pensar que lo hacía por él, por salvarlo ahora, como antes lo hizo con su alma__

¿por qué tal vez  
vas a ser la única que me salve?  
y después de todo  
eres mi maravilloso apoyo

Aunque en cierto punto hubiese deseado que se alejara de su lado, no quería lastimarla, pero ella estaba ahí junto él nuevamente, podía escuchar todas las atrocidades que se decían, pero se mantenía firme, el soldado perfecto había perdido la atención hace ya mucho rato, perdiendo incluso la noción del tiempo, las palabras que oía se volvieron lejanas, nada cobraba sentido, ahora la quería más, pero su conciencia le decía que la dejara ir, ella se merecía algo mejor que él… alguien mejor que él, era ahora el momento de dejarla libre. __

¿Hoy iba a ser el día?  
pero ellos nunca te la volverán a recordar  
por ahora ya deberías de algún modo  
haberte dado cuenta de lo que no vas a hacer

Pero aun convencido de que era lo correcto, no podía, es que el hecho de verla a su lado lo hacía feliz, sentía como todo su ser vibraba, sentía fluir su esencia interior, como la locura se desbordaba, eso que solo podía conseguir ella…

_  
Yo no creo que nadie  
sienta lo que siento por ti ahora_

La reunión la extenúo, ella necesitaba terminar ya, no soportaba una acusación más, se preguntaba la razón de contar con el testimonio de soldados que claramente tenían resentimiento, con él y con sus amigos, pero aun así, pasara lo que pasara su corazón no dejaría de amarlo, su mente de pensarlo y su cuerpo de llamarlo __

y todos los caminos que te guían hacia allá están poniéndose difíciles  
y todas las luces que iluminan el camino están apagándose  
hay muchas cosas que  
me gustaría decirte  
pero no sé cómo

El consejo decidió, luego de un largo debate que lo mejor era absolver a los jóvenes guerreros, ellos eran lo héroes del espacio, además querían terminar de una vez con esto, la paz se había alcanzado ya ¿para qué continuar?

En una pequeña salita, se reunieron los pilotos con las personas que ahora eran sus motivos para continuar, Hilde abrazó fuertemente a Duo, Catherine le sonrió a su hermano con dulzura, pero Trowa solo la miró, era su forma de demostrarle que estaba tranquilo, ella lo supo, Quatre recibió un beso en los labios de parte de Dorothy, mientras que Wufei, obtuvo de parte de Sally un apretón de manos, pero el 01 no esperaba nada, aunque interiormente deseaba que Relena estuviera ahí, pero no se lo merecía, él era un maldito, sin embargo, él se lo dijo, sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, solo lo dijo y ella lo acarició como nunca nadie lo había hecho, suave y sutil, no supo como sus labios se buscaron, volviéndose uno solo, delicado beso en el que se demostraron tanto, pero ni siquiera tuvo la posibilidad de disculparse por se torpeza, cuando Noin apareció en la sala y él cobardemente se retiró… __

dije que tal vez  
vas a ser la única que me salve  
y después de todo  
eres mi maravilloso apoyo

Ella apareció sonriendo ampliamente, sus labios incitaban a Heero a probarlos nuevamente ¿eso era lo correcto? No podía aunque quisiera sacarle los ojos de encima, ese caminar lento y firme, parecía flotar, pensó en aquel momento, ella también parecía recordarlo…__

dije que tal vez  
vas a ser la única que me salve  
y después de todo  
eres mi maravilloso apoyo 

Él le debía una explicación, pero ella no quería escucharla, en sus mente la frase volvía a revivirse y aunque ese no fuera el mejor sitio, aunque todos los vieran se acercó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, esperando que él le correspondiera, él no tenía fuerza para resistirse. __

dije que tal vez (dije que tal vez)  
vas a ser la única que me salve  
y después de todo  
eres mi maravilloso apoyo 

Sus labios se buscaron nuevamente, ya no tenían que esconderse, serían ahora uno y eso a nadie le tenía que importar, sus cuerpos se llamaban, el beso subió de intensidad, sin saber bien cómo llegaron al único lugar en el que podían ser ellos verdaderamente: la habitación de la chica, él se mostró torpe y hábil a la vez, con una mezcla perfecta de deseo y pureza, no pudo evitar suspirar al sentirla entre sus brazos, entregaría su castidad y el ex soldado estaba conciente de ello, las palabras ahora estaban de más, sin embargo necesitaba decirlo.

-te amo…- era la única frase que resonaba en su mente.

Ella se sintió estremecer, gimió levemente, él contempló su rostro ruborizado y su largo cabello castaño claro un poco alborotado, buscó sus labios para besarlos, era el paso para lo que seguía, la recostó el cama, beso cada parte de su cuerpo, todo de manera suave, su razón era ella, era su primera y única razón, esto era para ella

_  
Dije que tal vez (dije que tal vez)  
vas a ser la única que me salve (que me salve)  
vas a ser la única que me salve (que me salve)_

_vas a ser la única que me salve (que me salve)_

Sus cuerpos cansados descansaban sobre la cama, ella abrazada a su amante, dormía y él velaba su sueño, sintiéndose pleno, es que ella lo salvó de la locura que lo amenazaba constantemente, salvó su alma, se convirtió en su mayor soporte en su maravilloso apoyo.

Fin

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Oh! No puedo creer que yo escribiera esto jajaja, pero bueno, mi profesor de música nos enseñó esta canción, la verdad a mí no me gustó mucho, pero la letra la encontré interesante y pensé que podía hacerla song fic, no sé si sea bueno, pero es lo que salió, no sé por qué me he vuelto tan romántica últimamente, pero es que esta pareja me encanta jajaja

Este fic está dedicado a **Estrella Lunacharski**… muchas gracias por leer mis fics, como soy nueva en esto pensé que nadie los leería, me gusta saber que hay alguien en el mundo que comparte este pasatiempo, debo decirte que tuve todos los mangas de gundam wing, pero se borraron de mi compu por una terrible desgracia, lo único que encontré es un resumen de todos en español… pero nada más… no recuerdo la página, pero puse en el buscador el nombre de cada uno y aparecieron, solo eso.

Saludos… 


End file.
